iPod Shuffle Challenge: Percy Jackson
by silverblaze011
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you put a teenager's iPod on shuffle, and wrote various PJO stories according to those random songs? Well, wonder no more! Warning: Awesomeness ensues.
1. Poker Face

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Song: Poker Face_**

**_Artist: Lady Gaga_**

_*Side Note: For this particular story, let's pretend that Luke isn't evil, and that he never inhabited Kronos's body, just for a moment.*_

**(Annabeth POV)**

I stared down at my eight of diamonds with shaking intensity. I scrutinized every angle of every shape, trying to keep my mind off the two players sitting in front of me, waiting for my move. My eyes slowly rose up, and studied each boy in turn.

Luke. Sitting on my right, fingering his cards. The lonely sunlight streaming in from the dusty casino window gave his golden hair a subtle gleam. His deep, blue eyes were analyzing his cards with the proficiency of an experienced player. I slightly pursed my lips, thinking back to the times we'd been together. In a dazzlingly second, all those half-buried memories from my—our— childhood rushed through my head. Running from the Cyclops; fighting the monster on Half-Blood Hill; laughing by the canoe lake that glorious summer day. He definitely was a contender for my heart.

But then my eyes shifted to Percy, and my insides suddenly felt unstable. And that frightened me; what was it about him that could make me do that? But that was hardly a fair question. Just looking at his dark, jet-black hair and gazing into his other-worldly emerald eyes made my knees shake. In merely a second, memories rushed through my head, like with Luke. But these were so much more rich and remarkable… I remembered watching with awe as he defeated the Minotaur, the first time I saw him on Half-Blood Hill; seeing him as a furry rodent at Circe's island; crying into his shoulder after he rescued me from the too-beautiful picture the Sirens had shown me; the relief I felt when he rescued me from Atlas's grip; traveling through the Labyrinth; manning an army and defeating Kronos…

I snapped out of it. Regaining my poker face, I laid my cards down on the table. The two boys looked at my measly combination and scoffed.

Luke set down his cards. Lying on the table were a three of spades, two jokers and two queens: a two pair.

Percy pursed his lips and slammed his cards down on the table with amazing confidence. I looked at his cards; he had two queens and three kings. A full house.

"I win," Percy smirked.

I thought back to our memories that had run through my mind moments before. I thought about how I felt about him. I thought about us.

And I smirked inwardly. _Oh, yes you have._


	2. Break Through

**_Song: Break Through_**

**_Artist: Colbie Caillat_**

*****This take place about five or six months after the Battle of Manhattan.*****

**(Annabeth POV)**

I stared out at the glistening lake, my arms crossed protectively over my chest. Lately, I've felt like just falling apart. I couldn't stop thinking about Luke. The chilling picture of him lying, motionless and pale, on the marble floor of the Olympus throne room. The image of that bloody knife grasped in his dead hands had haunted me. How his eyes—his once beautiful eyes—seemed so lifeless and dull.

And how he could've gotten better… I knew he could've given up Kronos's soul at any time.

_But he didn't. _

Tears dotted my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away. I hated when my body rejected my orders. Was it that hard to not cry? And, in that moment, I knew that it was. It was too hard to keep in my sorrow, my anguish. So I let go. I let the reigns go free. And I cried.

They say time is meant to heal. But all time brings is scars.

I didn't know how much had passed when someone wordlessly put their warm arms around me. Time seemed meaningless now. I looked up to find Percy—surprise, surprise—wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I cried into his orange Camp shirt, soaking it. I didn't even pause to feel embarrassed, and that was definitely saying something.

"Luke?" He whispered. I nodded, and he tightened his grip on me. "It's okay," He crooned. "Shh…"

"He's dead," I said, the grief in my voice blatant. "He's dead, Percy."

"There was no other way." He whispered.

"He… he could've… if he was strong enough…"

"But he wasn't," Percy said, very emotionlessly. "He betrayed you, Annabeth."

"I know…" I sniffled and raised my head from his shoulder.

"Can you try to let him go?" Percy sad gently. "I've tried to help, but you know that it's up to you."

I looked out at the lake. The sun was setting rapidly, and a purplish glow descended over us. "I'll try," I said finally.


	3. As She's Walking Away

**_Song: As She's Walking Away_**

**_Artist: Zac Brown Band_**

**(Percy POV)**

I sat, lonely and miserable, in the dusty old bar, clutching an overpriced shot of whiskey. Smoke lingered in the air. The old bar stool was old and hard, but I didn't care. Everything in my life was so confused, so jumbled together that it was hard to see clearly. The burden that came with being a half-blood—running from monsters, dealing with melodramatic goddesses, warding off vengeful gods, missing my friends, my family—was sometimes too much to take. I'd found myself on this barstool one too many times. But, through all the confusion, one thing was certain:

Being single sucked.

I threw my head back and downed the shot like an expert, which I sort of was now. And then, through the cigarette smoke and dust, I caught sight of_ her_.

Her curled, golden hair flowed effortlessly over her tan shoulders. She wore a flowing, orange top that took my breath away. But what left me completely, utterly, absolutely breathless was her face.

It was perfect.

Inexplicably, wonderfully, perfect.

I stared at her, not caring about anything else. She threw her head back and laughed at a joke. I was oddly envious; I wanted to be the one that could make her laugh. I wanted to hold her, to run my hands through her hair, to stroke her face. To kiss her.

And I didn't even know her name.

And yet, I felt like I could hear her every thought.

Silently, an old man slid into the stool next to mine. I barely noticed; I was too busy trying to memorize all the features of her face. He must've noticed me staring, because he laughed knowingly.

"A little lovesick, ain't we?" He chuckled.

I didn't answer. I could feel myself, slowly but surely, falling in love with this girl.

"Why don't you go talk to her, lad?"

I finally looked at him. He had a stubbly beard, and radiated alcohol. "I don't know her."

"That ain't a valid reason." He shifted to look me in the eyes. "You know, I once fell in love." His eyes turned glassy and distant, like he was reliving and old memory. "Why, she was perfect. And you know what I did?" He paused for emphasis. "I let her go."

"Why?" I said, only vaguely interested. I was still staring at the girl.

"Because I didn't have the guts to keep her." He waved down the bartender and ordered a shot. "Son, I missed my chance. Why don't you ask her to dance?" His drink arrived, and I tore my eyes away from the girl to watch as he downed it all in second. He then nudged me. "Go on, son. You might fall down on your face, but you'll never know unless you try." He sighed in regret. "Oh, and son, don't be failing in love as she's walking away."

He slowly got up and left, leaving me there to ponder his words.

My eyes slowly returned to the girl. She laughed again, and a pang of regret rang through me. And then, she put down her glass, and rose from her chair.

_She was walking away._ No. I wouldn't let her go.

I staggered out of my chair, a little wobbly from the drinks. I stumbled after her, but she seemed to be getting farther away the more I walked towards her. Finally, as she had one foot poised out the door, I caught her.

She looked back at me, and her pure grey eyes were out of this world. At a loss for words, all I could do was stare.

"Can I help you?" She said finally, her voice innocent and sweet.

"I'm Percy," I breathed.

She smiled and held out her hand. "Annabeth."


	4. Every Time You Lie

**_Song: Every Time You Lie_**

**_Artist: Demi Lovato_**

** *I know this certain scenario never actually happened in the series, but it just fit the song.***

**(Rachel's POV)**

It was a late Sunday afternoon when he told me.

I was relaxing in my art studio, creating stories with my paintbrush. I gazed at my most recent masterpiece, a mix of reds and pinks and oranges and purples. The jumble of different lines and textures reminded me of my newfound relationship with Percy—entirely unexpected, somewhat confusing, but absolutely beautiful.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Percy, I thought with a smile. I set down my brush and palette, ripped off my paint-splattered smock, and halfway-jogged to the door.

When I opened it, sure enough, he stood there in all his son-of-the-sea-god glory.

"Percy," I breathed. He gave me a tight smile. "Come in."

He shuffled in past me, and sat down on the bleached-white sofa in my parent's condo living room. He didn't take off his shoes, which I thought was odd; he liked to feel at home here.

"We… need to talk." He said somberly.

I halted mid-sit; my brain had just switched to _Uh-oh_ mode. But I quickly shrugged off that feeling and continued to sit down.

"What about?" I asked hesitantly.

"About… us." He hesitated for just a second, like he was slightly unsure, and then kept talking. "I don't think it's going to work."

I was silent for a painful minute. And then I came to an enraging realization. "It's not _her _again, is it?" I growled.

Last summer, after the Battle of Manhattan, Percy and that idiotic daughter of Athena, Annabeth, had started to date. Just two weeks ago, Percy had come to me. I was obviously blissful; who wouldn't want a boyfriend who could take them on underwater dates? But I'd always had a suspicion Percy would too weak to stay and go running back to her. And now, my worst fears were confirmed.

Percy fiddled with his thumbs. I could feel myself growing enraged.

"Percy!" I slapped his shoulder. He winced, but didn't defend himself. "You said you were _over_!"

He still didn't answer. And then the truth dawned on me.

"Do _not_ tell me you only dated me to get back to _her_!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel—"

I waited for the heartache. I waited for the pain to develop in my chest. I waited for the unbearable ache of knowing I had been played.

But there was nothing.

The only thing I felt was the shame of letting myself get lost in his sea- green eyes while the truth buzzed around me.

"Don't say you're sorry, because I'm not going to listen. You lied to me, Percy."

"Rachel, I didn't mean to—"

"You still love her, Percy. I can see it in your eyes."

He didn't look at me.

"Goodbye, Percy." I stood up.

"Rachel, we can still be friend—"

"No, Percy, we can't. Please, just… leave."

His head hanging low, he did as I said. Before leaving, he stopped in the doorway and looked back shamefully. "Goodbye, Rachel."

I closed the door in his face. I turned back to my living room, and smiled.

I guess I never loved him. He was just a crush. Nothing more than a pretty face, soon to be lost in the wind. The weight that came with him—the burden of Annabeth's dirty looks, of Percy's cluelessness—was never worth it.

I went back to my painting, and picked it up from the easel's grip. I stepped onto the balcony and heaved it over the side.

_And good riddance,_ I thought, as the canvas soared down twenty-three stories, straight into the Dumpster.


	5. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**_Song: I Hate Myself For Losing You_**

**_Artist: Kelly Clarkson_**

**(Luke POV) **

I woke up today in the Kronos's army base, feeling miserable about my choice to host the Titan lord's soul. It wasn't so much that I would lose myself in his depthless cold, but more that I had lost Annabeth.

What did she think of me?

She probably thought I was weak. She probably thought I was blinded from the good.

But I wasn't. Now, considering what I'm being put up to, dying doesn't seem so malicious. Annabeth hates me. Chiron is disappointed in me. The camp is in uproar over my decision, but one thing makes it all worthwhile:

My dad has finally noticed me.

After years of trying and fighting for his attention, he's finally given it to me. It might not be the kind I've tried for in the past, but any kind of attention is fine by me right now.

Look at what I've become. I've hit rock bottom; I've gone from happy and joyful and relatively content, to greedy and murky and cold.

I hate myself for losing her, for losing her love and acceptance. I hate that every time I look in the mirror, I don't see the me I used to be. I see the me Annabeth will see in a few months' time. But what scares me the most is that I see the reason she hates me. I see the coldness and cruelness that has settled in my soul.

_You got what you deserved,_ a vindictive voice said in my head. _I hope you're happy now._

I wasn't happy. I dreaded each day, knowing I couldn't be saved from the wrath that was waiting for me. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I'll even pull through.

_I wish you knew,_ I thought to Annabeth. _I don't know what to say. I just don't know anymore._ _But the truth is: I hate myself for losing you._


	6. Break Away

**_Song: Breakaway_**

**_Artist: Kelly Clarkson_**

**(Luke's POV)**

I stared out of the window, my eyes tracing a tear- shaped raindrop down the glass. The grey Virginia sky painted the perfect backdrop for my feelings. I was stuck in my old, chipping house with my baking-addicted, crazy mother. Daydreams of different lives, happier lives, painted wonderful pictures in my mind. I'd look out the window as images of laughter and love and joy filled my head.

But then I'd turn around, and there was mother, there was my house, there was my life.

I wondered if I'd ever end up happy and content. Or would I end up desolate and zany like my mother? Would I end up disappearing from this earth, like my father?

Bitterness rolled around like acid in my stomach at the thought of my father. He was a flake, a wimp. And I hated him. He'd never tried to reach out, to actually acknowledge me as his son. For all I knew, my mother had me by herself.

I wanted to belong here, but something always felt wrong. Like I shouldn't be playing dodge ball or hopscotch or four-square with the neighborhood kids. Like this wasn't the life I was supposed to be living.

Sometimes I just wanted to drop it all. I wanted to give up, to run away. It would be so much easier than dealing with it.

"Luke?" My mother asked in her sweet voice. "Luke, would you like some—"

A startled cry pierced through the house. I cringed and covered my ears, but there was no mistaking the raspy voice my mother periodically produced.

_"Luke!"_ My mother cried out in that scary tone, but she was no longer my mother_. "My boy… my boy!"_

She kept wailing, and I kept staring intently at the storm clouds, wishing for it to go away.

And suddenly, I made up my mind.

I was going to leave.

I got up from my place by the window and ran out the door, without a second glance. As I emerged from the house, I felt so alive. The rain harshly pelted my face, but it felt like caressing feathers.

I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. I've never felt so free.


	7. Last Kiss

**_I just realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer... so here's to compensate for the previous chapters: I do not own any of Colbie Caillat's/ Zac Brown Band's/ Demi Lovato's/ Kelly Clarkson's/ or Taylor Swift's music. That ownership belongs to the artists and their recording labels. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Song: Last Kiss_**

**_Artist: Taylor Swift_**

**(Annabeth POV)**

I slid down the wall, and each splinter that grazed my back felt like a knife stabbing my skin.

I miserably stared across the room, and absently sniffed the plaid, too-big shirt that used to belong to Percy. He'd left it behind when he left. It still smelled of his signature sea scent, a wonderful combination of sea salt and brine and early morning waves.

I stared at a picture, the only one of Percy I had left. I'd burned the rest in my rage when he first broke it to me that we were no more. But something about this one, the way his black hair shone in the mid-day sunlight, and the way his green eyes sparkled with excitement, made me pause at the hearth, and preserve it.

It reminded me of the look on his face, lit through the brutal darkness by a soft moonlight one fateful dawn at two in the morning. I'd snuck off from the cabins to meet him by the beach, and I can still recall the soft whisper of his words as we sat, intertwined and half-buried, in the sand. He told me he loved me for the first time, and now, as I sat on the hard floor of my empty cabin, too far from the beach and that wonderful memory, all I could wonder was, _what changed?_

Rain started to pound on the roof, each drop a hammer to my heart. But the sound was somewhat soothing and tranquil.

It reminded me of the trip Percy and I took to San Francisco to meet my dad. I traveled by air; him, being the son of Zeus's greatest rival, traveled by train. I still recall the smell of the fresh rainwater. It was new on the pavement as I rushed off the plane and straight into his arms. I could feel his distinct heartbeat; it jumped through his shirt, almost like it couldn't wait to reach me. I can still feel his warm, loving arms wrapped around me.

I remembered with great pride the steady, firm handshake he used while meeting my father. It's not like my dad needed any more vindication to love Percy after he saved my sorry butt from Atlas's grip three years ago, but that was the icing on the cake.

I heard someone laughing outside, and it reminded me of yet another memory.

It was at the party Chiron held at the beach, a week or two after our victory against the Titans. I smiled at the memory of the spring in Percy's step as he marched through the sand and caught sight of the party before him. He splashed in the water, molding waves six, seven, eight feet tall and diminishing them as quickly as they were created. I rolled my eyes at him; he was showing off again. When he caught sight of my expression, he waded out of the water and pulled me in close, swaying us side to side to the steady lull of the waves.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and I remembered how Percy would always wipe them away. I remembered how, when I was spewing facts about architecture and the like, he would kiss me in the middle of my sentence. Not a day goes by when I don't miss those rude interruptions.

I realized then that, no matter how much I yearned for him, Percy wasn't coming back. With each passing day, I could feel him forgetting me, and I died a little inside.

I kept up with Grover, our old friend, just to ask him how Percy was doing. He'd answer the same old stationary answer, and I'd miss Percy even more.

The thing was, I didn't know how to be something he'd miss. I'd always just be _the ex_ to him, nothing more. And he'd move on and find someone else, and they'd be happy.

And I'd be forgotten.

But his name would forever be the name on my lips.


	8. Believe

**_Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Brooks & Dunn's music._**

* * *

**_Song: Believe_**

**_Artist: Brooks & Dunn_**

_*This is probably a little different than anything you've read before, but this is just what came to mind as I listened to the song. The POV is in someone new's perspective. And no, he is not in the books. And one more thing… this is a little longer than my previous stories. Enjoy!*_

**(Jace POV)**

I bounded up the steps to the Big House, bitter and resentful.

I never wanted to be demigod. Who did? I hated this life. I hated the Hermes cabin. I hated those stupid capture-the-flag games. They were worthless and meaningless and just plain foolish. Everything here was futile and hollow.

I didn't even feel like a demigod. I hadn't seen any monsters in my short, thirteen-year life. Well, except for that _"Nemean Lion"_ at that park, but that could very well have been an overgrown house cat with a very bad bout of rabies.

I knocked furiously on the door, and didn't stop banging until an old man creaked it open. I was momentarily taken aback; this man wasn't Chiron. He looked familiar, but not important. Nothing here was important. I quickly regained myself and built my anger back up.

"I need to speak with Chiron," I said through gritted teeth. _"Now."_

"Why the rush?" The old man smirked.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled. "This is urgent. Please let me speak with him!"

"What's this urgent matter?" The old man asked. I was getting tired of his questions. I didn't come here to barter with an old man. I came here to ask for my life back.

"Why do you need to know?" I tried to push past him, but he was surprisingly strong for a frail old man.

"Why don't we talk?" The old man said, yet another question.

"Fine," I spat. I figured there wasn't a quicker way to get rid of him.

He led me to a couple chairs positioned around a card table. The man looked at it with fond eyes, like there were many memories around this cracking old table. We both sat down in chairs.

"My name is Percy Jackson." The wrinkles around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I've been in this old camp since I was twelve years old."

I looked at him, astonished. "You've been here that long? Just… sitting here?"

He laughed. "Oh, no. I've gone on many, many quests. I've seen the world. But here is where I'm content."

I scoffed. "Content? Here? You must be crazy."

He laughed again. "Wouldn't be surprised if I was."

I looked down at the table. I couldn't imagine being stuck here, never going away, for decades. "So… you just stayed here, went on the occasional quest, and that's it? You didn't have any friends?"

He smiled, and his grew a little distant. "I had many friends. I was the savior of this camp back in the day. Of course, they've all passed on. I've been lucky to have stayed alive this long. I'm the oldest demigod this camp has ever seen."

"Who were your friends?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going too far. But old man Jackson just smiled, like he was glad for an excuse to talk about them.

"Grover was one. He was satyr, and a mighty good one at that. You might recognize him as the Lord of the Wild."

I almost choked. "You're friends with the Lord of the Wild?"

"Oh, sure. I knew him back when he was merely a satyr trying to keep his searcher's license from being revoked. He's still alive, being a god and all. The only one I have left." His expression grew sad. "Well, besides Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. She's a hunter, forever a teenager." He chuckled. "Let's see… Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He was quite a boy."

"That's it?" I asked, not trying to sound mean. "You only had three friends?"

"Oh, Zeus no. I had many, but one more that stood out…" He trailed off, and his eyes turned glassy. He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Something about his tone made me ask, "Is she special? Why did she stand out?"

"Well, maybe because we got married fifty years ago, when we were both twenty-two." He smirked. "We had a baby girl, Sophia. Means wisdom in Greek. Fit her well. She had her momma's smarts and my battle skills. She was tough to go up against. Sadly, she fell in battle when she was fifteen."

"Oh," I said. I couldn't imagine dying when I was fifteen, when I had barely even lived. But then something struck me; I've never seen a demigod live over twenty-five. Well, except of course, for Percy Jackson. I realized that most everybody probably never got to live a normal life.

"What happened to…Annabeth?" I said tenderly. I didn't see her here, so there was only one possibility.

Old man Jackson's face grew so full of anguish, I had to look away. "She passed on, also. That was a hard time…" He looked out over the Long Island Sound, lost in old memories.

I felt it was time to change the subject.

"Who was your… godly parent?" I asked, slowly feeling my anger drain away. This man was nice, and I bet he had many, many stories.

The man straightened his spine, and said, almost regally, "Poseidon."

I stared at him. Poseidon? There were only two children of Poseidon at this camp; it was a rare occurrence. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I was quite useful in my powers. The sea is impulsive and unpredictable, rash and strong. Just like me. You should've seen me in the war…"

"War?"

"The Battle of Manhattan, as it's called. I lead the army that brought down Kronos when I was just fifteen. Well, I guess it wasn't exactly _me _who defeated the Titan Lord… But that's a different story altogether."

"Wow," I said. "I'm Jace, by the way." I held out my hand.

He shook it. "Jace, eh? That means 'healer' in Greek."

"Um, cool." I said, not thinking it was cool at all.

A conch horn blew in the distance. "That's dinner," He said. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"You, too." I said, meaning every word. I rose from my chair and started down the porch steps, but stopped and turned back. "Maybe we can do this again tomorrow?"

Old man Jackson grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

I smiled and jogged off to the dining pavilion.

The next day, I came by the Big House. Jackson was sitting at the card table, fiddling with some worn out cards. He smiled when he saw me. We talked all day about his travels, his quests. Today, he told me the story of how he retrieved the Zeus's master bolt and halted a war. He told me about his journey to the Sea of Monsters, and how he almost lost a brother. He told me how he defeated the giant Cyclops Polyphemus, retrieved the Golden Fleece, and saved the camp.

That very next day, he launched into the story about how he saved his then-friend Annabeth from Atlas, and the story of maneuvering the Labyrinth.

We spent the whole next day talking about the Battle of Manhattan. It was a long and interesting story. My ADHD self didn't get bored once, and that's definitely saying something.

Finally, the conch horn blew, and I rushed off to the pavilion.

When I got there, I sat down on the edge of the crowded bench at the Hermes table. I leisurely ate my roast beef (after scraping some off in the brazier, of course) when all of a sudden, everybody at my table gasped.

I looked around, looking for the source of their shock. But they all seemed to be staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

They all pointed at my head. I wiped my face; was there barbeque sauce on my cheek?

"Look!" One cried, pointing above my head. I looked up and gasped. There, twirling above my head, was a shining blue lyre and bow.

Chiron trotted over; the first time I'd seen him in days.

"Jace," He smiled. "I see the Apollo cabin has a new brother."

The next day, I woke up in the Apollo cabin. The walls were a light bluish tint, and lyres and bows and arrows hung exquisitely on the walls. But I didn't have time to admire it. I had to tell Old Man Jackson, as I'd begun to refer to him, about my claiming.

I jumped out of bed and made a beeline out the door and to the Big House. When I got there, I knocked on the door, my excitement making me jittery.

Chiron answered, looking wearing and grim.

"Where's Percy?" I asked. "I want to tell him something."

Chiron looked down at me with a strange expression. Pity?

"Jace," He began, drawing out each word tiredly. "Percy Jackson has died."


	9. Speak Now

**_Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or this song._**

* * *

**_Song: Speak Now_**

**_Artist: Taylor Swift _**

** (Annabeth POV)**

I'd received an invitation this morning. It came in a gold envelope, a little overkill for my tastes, and inside sat a thick, cardstock piece of paper. On it, written in golden cursive, were the fateful words:

**_We invite you to join Mr. Perseus Jackson and Ms. Rachel Dare in their exchange of vows on June twenty-first— _**

I crumpled up the note before I could read any more, and threw it clear across the room, knocking down a picture frame in my haste.

A _wedding?_ Dare and Percy were getting _married_? I couldn't believe it… they were so wrong for each other, it was almost laughable. But no one was laughing, especially not me.

But what shocked me the most was that they had the nerve to invite me. It was just like Percy to do this. He probably thought it would be funny to watch me get my heart broken all over again. He was so mean, such a jerk, so utterly clueless—

And he wasn't right for Rachel.

He was right for me.

I shocked myself as I thought these words, even though they were true. I'd spent so much time trying to convince myself that I didn't love him, that I was over him, that I'd moved on.

But they were lies. It was a jolting realization, really, but not untrue.

By then, I'd made up my mind. I was going to that wedding, but not to encourage this scandalous union. I was going to win Percy back.

I checked the date; it was June eighteenth, four days before the wedding.

Four days. I could handle that. Besides, I had a lot to think about.

I woke up on June twenty-first, energized and slightly nervous. I dug out my best dress, a flowing, shimmering, silver strapless, and curled my hair, like old times. I dabbed on some lip gloss, outlined my eyes with a faint black, and slipped on some black heels. I stepped back and looked in the mirror. I smiled.

I looked _hot._

I hoped it was enough to win him back. After all, I haven't seen Percy in a year, and I haven't seen Rachel since I left camp at eighteen. That was, what, three years? I hoped she didn't remember me.

I let these thoughts run wild in my head as I climbed into my car and started it up. I pulled out of the driveway, and started down the road.

The ceremony was set up beautifully. It was on the beach, of course, and the ceremony was going to take place in a huge, marble pavilion-like thing. It almost looked like an open-topped temple. Flowing, white curtains were draped around three of the sides, and seats were set up inside.

On one side of the pavilion sat the bride's family. I saw a burly man in a tux holding hands with a pretty, red-haired woman sitting in the front, obviously Rachel's parents. Different people I didn't know where sitting in the remaining white chairs.

On the other side, I caught sight of Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. I saw Tyson, and Grover. I smiled at the sight of them.

I took a seat in the middle, and waited for the ceremony to start.

But then my mind began to wander. What was I thinking? That I could just show up and expect him to take me back? That wasn't Percy at all. As much I hated to admit it, he was pretty faithful in his relationships, and he likely wouldn't desert his bride at the altar.

Sighing and finally realizing how ridiculous this was, I got up and started walking out of the pavilion. Then someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around, and found myself face-to-face with the bride.

She was wearing an ugly dress—it looked like a frosted, stale pastry—and her shoes looked like they had been attacked by a Bedazzler. Her hair was a deep red, and it was frizzy as always. Her green eyes stared down at me like she wanted to claw my face off, and her lipstick-smeared lips were curved into a sneer.

"Rachel Dare," I said through clenched teeth.

"Rachel_ Jackson_, actually," She smirked.

"Not yet," I said.

"But soon," She gave me fake smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "And you were just leaving, I suppose?"

I wanted to say that, yes, I was, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"Well, doesn't matter anyways. You know, Percy insisted that you be invited," She went on. I wasn't sure why she was telling me this. "I disagreed, but, obviously, he won. Well, now it's _my_ day, and you're—officially—uninvited. Got that?"

My eye twitched. I wanted so badly to smack Rachel upside the head, but I resisted.

"Fine," I said in a sugar-sweet voice, walking away. But I wasn't going home. If I was determined to leave before, I wasn't now. I was going to give Rachel more than she bargained for.

I hurried out of the pavilion, to make it look like I was leaving, but I hid in the curtains once I was far enough away.

I waited, and waited, until finally, music started to play. The organ sounded like a death march to me. Rachel materialized from a behind some curtains I'd overlooked, floating down the aisle like a pageant queen. I quickly emerged from the shadows and took an empty seat in the back.

And then I saw him.

Percy. He was wearing a tailored grey suit with a green tie poking out. His black hair was gelled back, letting his breathtaking sea-green eyes claim all the focus.

He watched Rachel as she came down the aisle. He had slight smile on his face, and his eyes were distant, a look I'd seen many times before. I know he wished it was me walking down that aisle. I just know it.

Before long, Rachel had shimmied her way to the altar, and was standing in front of the preacher.

Words were exchanged, but I didn't catch them. I was too busy staring at the lulling motion of Percy's lips.

And then, finally, the preacher said the words I'd been waiting for.

"If anyone opposes to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The words were followed by silence. I knew what I had to do. This was my last chance. My hands started to sweat, and my stomach churned with anxiousness. But I stood up.

I received horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I was only looking at Percy. He gazed back, his mouth a confused O.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be crashing a wedding," I said aloud in the silence, ignoring Rachel's glares of death. "But you are _not_ the kind of boy who should be marrying the…" I tried to think of the right word. "Wrong girl. So, please, don't say yes, run away while you still can." I tilted my head towards the exit, giving off a clear message: I'll meet you. "Don't say a single word. You need to hear me out."

Silence ensued. Everyone looked at me, none of the looks nice. But Percy's eyes were different, like I'd lit some kind of fire. What scared was that I didn't know if it was of passion or anger.

Wordlessly, he stepped down from the altar and came walking towards me. Everyone shifted to watch. I was frozen, waiting for Percy to yell at me for crashing his wedding.

But he didn't. He gathered me in his arms, and whispered in my ear, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to get me,"

I stared at him, incredulous. And then, in front of everyone, he kissed me. At his own wedding! Gasps of shock and murmurs rippled through the crowd. But I didn't care. I was lost in a world all my own.


	10. Breathe

**_Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Taylor Swift's music._**

**_I just want to start off saying how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting. I recently took a vacation, and, unfortunately, there was no internet access. I also want to say that my iPod has a thing for Taylor Swift... this is, what, my third songfic based on her music? Oh well... I guess it's my fault for having two albums worth of her on my iPod. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Song: Breathe_**

**_Artist: Taylor Swift_**

**(Percy POV)**

The only thing I see in my mind as I drive away is her face. In the rearview mirror, the vast land envelops her perfect features and swallows her, forever taking her away from my grasp. Tears in my eyes, I focus on the road, focus on getting back to my home in one piece. But I know I'm already broken. Broken like glass, broken like wood… It's no use trying to deny she hurt me. I never thought we would end that way, end like she didn't care. She said she changed her mind and lost her feelings for me. She said she was sorry. She said I had to go. She said a lot of things, but I still love her.

In the pit of my stomach, something cold and agonizing takes up residence and grows, spreading to my heart. Misery. It reaches my lungs, and my breath is taken from my mouth. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

I can't take it anymore. I pull over onto the shoulder and lean my head against the steering wheel, wishing I could just curl up and die, right there. The pain is awful. I think of how she said she loved me, and for a moment, I'm lost in that memory. For just a minute, I cling onto the sound of velvety voice whispering my three favorite words, _I love you_, but a minute goes by fast. Soon, the sound dissipates with howling wind outside and I've lost her. Again.

I turn on the radio; maybe some music will alleviate the pain. But as I soon as I switch it on, the saddest song I've even heard floats out of the speakers; it's a slow, miserable ballad sung in a dismal voice. It's the exact kind of song you'd expect to hear at the end of a sad movie, one that ends so terribly tragic that it leaves you sulking and glum the rest of the day. It seems so perfect for the situation that it brings tears to my eyes. At least the singer was strong enough to write down his despair and profit from it, while all I want to do is curl up in my bed and curse the world.

And that's exactly what I do. I turn back onto the main road and speed back home, my speedometer never dipping below eighty. It's risky to drive so fast, especially on the highway, but I almost invite a police officer to stop me. I don't care right now. He could send me to prison and have me shackled for the rest of my life, and I'd be less miserable than I am now.

But, of course, no police officer comes forward. I'm almost disappointed when I reach home scotch-free. I glumly climb out of the car and unlock the door. I step inside my house, and the sense of ordinariness and tidiness makes me long for her. Her house was always delightfully messy; lived-in.

I see it's close to midnight. I drop my keys on a table, and climb into my bed. It is cold and empty without her body to provide warmth. I kick off my shoes and fall into a fitful sleep, only to wake up two hours later, screaming her name. I clutch the empty covers and cry into my pillow. I can't breathe. It's impossible without her here.

I knew her so well, like the back of my hand, even. The way she would brush her curly, blonde hair when she was nervous or anxious. The way her gray eyes would flit around when something appeared out of place or odd. The way her face lit up when I leaned down and kissed her…

I realize I'm not breathing. I take deep breaths and try to focus on the moonlight spilling in from the window but it only reminds me of her beauty…

I can't breathe without her. I know I have to, but I don't know how to breathe without her heartbeat paces away. Now miles have separated us. Every moment she's gone is another part of me that has died. I can't take it. I need her back.

I hope she knows it's not easy for me. Sure, I lost a girlfriend, but I also lost a best friend. These kinds of things are never simple, never easy. A clean break is always too much to ask for. I still love her too much to give her up.

So I won't. I decide, then and there, I won't give up. Never. I slide out of my empty bed and slip on my shoes and some fresher clothes. I dash through the darkness and grab my keys. I unlock the door and find the biggest surprise of my life.

There, poised at my door, her eyes red and her hair a mess, standing under the fading moonlight like my savior angel, is _her. _Annabeth.

I'm shocked, because I never thought she'd come to me. But here she is.

"I'm so sorry—" She starts, but I've already smothered her words with my lips.


	11. So Small

**_Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Carrie Underwood's music._**

**_P.S.- I am _sooooo_ sorry for the lateness of this chapter. The website was being difficult the past couple of days, and wouldn't let me upload any chapters. But it's here now, and, as always, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Song: So Small_**

**_Artist: Carrie Underwood_**

**(Annabeth POV)**

What have you got if you don't have love? If you don't have happiness? Don't have joy?

Nothing.

You have nothing, except maybe anguish and sorrow and excruciating pain. _Pain._ Pain that's so deep, it's irreversible. Completely unrepairable. And there isn't a thing you can do about it.

That's the twisted, dark humor of the heart. It makes you fall too deep too fast, then makes you pay for it by suffering through the fallout. It twists your brain and your nerves until you're not functioning correctly. Everything I see, hear, taste, touch... I think of _him_. In the sunlight shining down upon the grass; in the friendly howl of the wind carving through the trees; in the festive peppermints that roll around during December; in the velvety smooth bark of the Aspen trees. I recoil whenever I come in contact with the painful memories, flinching and wincing and suffering in silence. Insufferable, intolerable silence.

Today, I don't want to do anything, or talk to anybody. I don't even want to see anybody, in fear that I might be reminded of _him._

I curl up in my bed, using the soft covers as a type of shield from the pains and burdens of the world. And for a second, it works. My mind is clear. My breathing is even. My eyes are dry. But then the minuscule cross-hatching of threads I see embedded in the covers remind me of his favorite, non-Camp-shirt: a casual navy blue tee that smelled of pine trees and grass. With the picture in my mind, I involuntarily sniff the covers, but only come up with the pathetic scent of cotton and detergent. I burst into tears at the absence of his smell, just another painful reminder that he's isn't coming back.

I can't stand it anymore. I throw off the blanket and find my half-sister, Hannah, standing over me. Her gray eyes are full with worry, her mouth set in a concerned line. I think about how I must look to her, what with my rat's nest of hair and bloodshot eyes, red from crying.

"Annabeth, is—" She starts, but I'm off my bed and rocketing out the door before any more of her unwanted sympathy spills from her mouth. I slam the door hard behind me, but the effort it takes to be mad is too much. I'm weak by the time I'm off the stairs, but I keep going, because I surely can't go back to my cabin. I just want to be alone, to be able to wallow in my sorrow in peace.

Just then, the sky opens up. Rain pelts Camp Half-Blood fiercely, sending campers and satyrs alike shrieking and running for cover. Instead of turning around and going back to a cabin-full of sympathetic siblings, I start to run farther and farther away. I don't even stop to question how the forbidden weather has entered Camp's anti-weather boundaries. I just thank the gods above for the blinding rain. It's coming down so hard and thick, it's like a gray curtain isolating me in a protection of water and making me invisible to everyone else.

I keep running, where-to I'm not sure of. I need desperately to be left alone, to sort out the problems plaguing me. The only places I can think of that are guaranteed to be empty are Zeus and Hera's cabins. So I make a beeline to the extravagant marble structures, all but breaking down the door to the first cabin I see, which happens to belong to Hera.

Water drips mercilessly off my clothes, making an endless puddle on the floor. My sneakers can't grip the slick marble floors, and, already incredibly weak and strung out from my emotions, I slip. Through my tears, I can't see what's happening as I fall towards the ground. My fried brain can't make sense of the creamy stone floor that is becoming peculiarly close to my face. I don't even have to time to breathe as my skull crashes against floor with a sickening crack. I let out a moan of pain, and close my eyes tightly as stars begin to dance in my vision. I don't want to know what's happening. Perhaps I'm dying. I wouldn't mind it if I was. Dying brings with it a sense of calm and tranquility. No more crying. No more running from my emotions. It could all end with a wet floor and a simple slip. It almost seems too good to be true. Could it be? Surely not. But I peek open my eyes to see the walls closing in on top of me.

Death. Why not? My life is terrible as it is. I wonder if this is how all people die. Are they happy that they can finally be free of this cruel world and all of it's burdens? That there is no more pain, no more waiting, no more hurtfulness?

My blood is raging in my ears, my head pounding ferociously. I think death is long overdue for me. I roll on my back, ignoring my body's cry of protest, and smile as I look upwards and watch the ceiling fall.

* * *

I open my eyes to a pristine, earthly scene. The walls of this room I'm in are wooden, and trees reach in through the windows. Birds are chirping in the distance. I look around and see I am alone, though cots are pushed up against the wall in an orderly fashion. I look down at my body and see I am covered in a thread-bare blanket. It's thick and comfy and reassuring.

Is this death? Is this the Underworld? Surely not, as I've visited the Land of the Dead one too many times. This wasn't how it looked, was it? Where is the gray atmosphere, the sulking souls? Maybe I'm in a sort of waiting room, awaiting judgement. That's probably it.

I lean my head back against the pillow and give a contented sigh. I decide to rest my eyes, because who knows if I'll be able to rest again in death? My eyelids retreat and my vision is black once again. It's very calming.

I hear a door open and footsteps approaching me. I tense as the footsteps grow closer and then stop entirely. I hear a slight scrape as a chair is being dragged, and a squeak as someone sits down in it. I hear a rhythmic breathing, a steady in and out of breath. That strikes me as odd—I thought breathing was unnecessary if you were dead.

Curious, I open my eyes.

The first thing I notice is the jet-black hair that falls messily into his face. It's in disarray and slightly damp, like he ran through sprinklers. His eyes are a shocking sea-green, filled to the rim with worry. His lips are set in a tight line.

Percy.

What was he doing here? Was he dead also? If he was, how? Why? These questions bounced around in my head like wasps, refusing to go away. But in my confusion, the only question that reached my lips was, "Where am I?"

His eyes snapped to my face, the worry instantly dissolving and relief taking its place. The tight line that was his mouth transformed into a smile. "The Infirmary. How are you feeling?"

I ignored his question and asked the most pressing one in my mind. "I'm not dead?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "No. Why would you be?"

"I—I fell..."

"Yeah," He said. "You banged your head pretty badly. I found you passed out in a pool of blood."

I downcast my eyes as disappointment settled in. I hardened my face, though, so Percy wouldn't be able to tell that I _wanted_ to die.

"Annabeth, why you were in Hera's cabin in the first place?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I gave him the most truthful answer I could think of. "I needed to be alone."

"So you ran through camp in the middle of a freak storm to an abandoned cabin belonging to the single goddess that hates you?" He said, getting slightly worked up. "You know, you could've come to me. I wouldn't have let you fall and—"

"And what?" I said back, slightly angry with him. "And I could've talked to you and then we'd all be fine and happy? Well, here's a news flash, Seaweed Brain. Maybe if you would've just let me die on the floor of Hera's cabin like I wanted to, we wouldn't be—"

"What?" He said quietly, the color drained from his face. "What did you say?"

I stared pointedly at the wall.

"Did... did you say you _wanted_ to die?"

"I'm not sure why you would care."

"Annabeth," He said softly, so softly I turned to see what had triggered this change of tone. I stared into his green eyes as they burned straight to my soul. He gingerly took my hand, and his warmth spread throughout my body. "Why did you want to die?"

I didn't answer. It didn't feel right, confessing to Percy how _he_ broke my heart. It turns out, I didn't have to.

"Is it about Luke?"

I only nodded slightly, pain pricking my chest at the mention of the boy who broke my heart.

"You know, you don't have to hide this from me."

"Who said I was hiding it?"

He smirked, but the smile vanished quickly. "I guess it doesn't really matter. You sucked at hiding it, anyway."

Before I could stop it, a smile made its way to my lips. "You're not the best at hiding your secrets, either, Seaweed Brain."

He feigned shock, but couldn't help smiling. "Oh? Like what?"

"Like... like how..." As hard as I tried, I really couldn't think of an embarrassing secret he'd let slip.

"Ah! See? I'm not such an open book, Wise Girl."

"Shut up."

He laughed. "How about some rest? You could use it."

I looked at Percy's face, and something took hold of me. A new feeling I didn't want to let go. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He stared at me, and then tightened his grip on my hand. A new kind of warmth shot throughout my body. "Of course."

I smiled at him, and leaned back against the pillow. I took one last look into his green eyes and closed mine.

As I slowly drifted off, I could feel my strong ties to Luke gradually, one by one, snipping off and floating away.

As each feeling I felt for Luke disappeared, my chest lightened up, and the gates that had been locking up my happiness behind bars of titanium steel gave away their reign into my own hands. Of course, I wasn't completely healed, for Luke had hurt me deeply, but for the first time in months, I felt free and alive. I could decide my own happiness, and not be stuck in a never-ending circle of misery. Nothing could come in between this feeling and me.

I gave Percy's warm hand a slight squeeze. Maybe, just maybe, I could move on from Luke and begin something else with someone new. After all, life is too short to be forever drowning in sorrow. Time is moving steadily, waiting for you to make the most of it because you can't ever get it back. And I intended to make the most of it from now on.

Because sometimes, what you've spent your whole life searching for might just be in your very hands.


	12. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

**_Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Thompson Square's music._**

* * *

**_Artist: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not_**

**_Song: Thompson Square_**

**_(Annabeth POV)_**

It was the perfect day, to say the least.

At around noon, Percy had whisked me away to a private island with a name I'd never heard of, but what it lacked in familiarity it made up for in beauty. The island was magnificent, with its blanket-soft white sand, looming palm trees and clear water that allowed me to peer straight down to the bottom.

Percy assured me it'd been here for a while, but it almost seemed like Poseidon had made the paradise solely for us.

When we'd popped up from our underwater journey, past vibrant coral reefs and fish I'd never knew existed so close to Manhattan, Percy and I splashed around in the water, acting like children. The fish gazed at us curiously, drawn to the son-of-the-Sea-God aura, and several times Percy had to scold them for their thoughts.

I giggled once when he stopped abruptly and said, "_Go away._ This is none of your business! Why don't you go eat some algae or something?"

"Fish don't eat algae, Seaweed Brain," I said. "They eat plankton, sometimes. Or decomposing animals. Depends on the species."

"You would know that." He smirked before playfully tackling me.

We tumbled down into the water, making quite a splash. I shrieked indignantly as his arms curled around me, holding me down.

We dove deeper and deeper, an air bubble forming around us. It took awhile before I was able to regain breathing. I still wasn't used to this particular aspect of having a son of Poseidon as a boyfriend.

Percy was now cradling me in his arms as he willed us to shoot through the sea. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him, my voice slightly warped from the water.

He just smirked at me and pointed to a reef beside us. "See that blowfish right there?"

I looked over at caught sight of a white blowfish, his spikes not protruding. A brown coloration curled underneath his mouth and arching over his eyes, so it almost resembled a beard and hairline.

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

"Looks kinda like Paul, doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha. Funny, Seaweed Brain." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We continued our tour of the coral reefs, Percy pointing out to me all the different kind of fish and plants that existed. It was entrancing, seeing all the colors. I was hooked on his every word.

Soon, though, Percy said it was time to go back up. We propelled upwards, the sensation dizzying.

We broke through the surface and swam to shore, wading to the sand.

We collapsed on the beach, both of us soaking wet. I was glad Percy allowed himself to get damp. The way his shaggy black hair hung in his eyes, the way the water dripped off him, the way his muscles rippled in the sunlight was, in all fairness, quite seductive.

In that instant, something changed. The wind shifted, maybe, and a new energy sparked through the air.

I turned and studied Percy, his eyes gazing out over the water. The muscles in his face were relaxed and tranquil, as was his expression. His lips were slightly dry from the saltwater, but still plenty inviting. His posture radiated calm, and it was almost impossible not to follow suit.

"What?" He asked when he saw me staring out of the corner of his eye.

I smiled, about to say something intelligent, like 'Nothing.' Instead, I blurted out, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I had no idea where that came from. But it didn't really matter, because Percy just grinned and leaned down, his lips softly meeting mine. It was brief and sweet, but not really what I was aiming for.

My expression must've been pretty pouty, because when Percy pulled away, he laughed and leaned down again.

This kiss was better. Far better. His lips shaped around mine easily, and I could taste the faint flavor of saltwater that lingered in his mouth.

This time when he pulled back, it was me who giggled, giddy from my stupid female hormones.

"How was that?" He asked.

In response, I smiled and cupped my hand around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Perfect."

* * *

**This is probably my favorite story out of all my songfics. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! However, I think I'm going to take a little break from this story; long story short, I've lost inspiration. I'll be focusing more now on my other story, and I have a couple more story ideas in the works. **

**So... I guess this is goodbye. For now, at least. As they say in Greek,_ Αντίο_! **

**P.S. One last thing- I will give you a piece of cyber cake if you get my Paul joke! ;)**


End file.
